Trois est pas foule
by Hikiko-801
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre un matrimonio muy particular. Aomine x Kise x Midorima


_Asi que podríamos decir que su actual matrimonio se compone no de uno sino de dos esposos, como los árabes ¿Verdad?_ Pregunto la entrevistadora.

_Si, pero al mismo tiempo es diferente, yo no sé si los árabes se aman entre ellos al momento de casarse, pero yo si lo hago, amo a mis dos esposos_ Contesto el joven rubio sentado frente a ella sobre un sillón de piel color verde oscuro, al lado de sillón se vislumbraba una bandeja con dos tazas de café y la famosa foto de la boda del modelo Midorima Aomine Ryōta con el nuevo jugador estrella de la NBA, Midorima Aomine Daiki, y con el nuevo director del hospital privado, Midorima Aomine Shintaro. No es que ellos sean unos pervertidos y por eso se casaron los tres juntos y vivían teniendo sexo en trio al mejor estilo BDSM.

No, esta historia, por desgracia, tiene una explicación llena de sentimientos y cursilerías asi que quedan advertidos todos los que odien lo meloso y/o lo romántico porque esta historia derrama amor.

Capítulo 1: Con el corazón dividido pero no roto.

Ahí estaba el, sentado en su cama con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza que no paraba de procesar todo lo que habia pasado el día de hoy. Ese maldito día habia sido el más raro de toda su corta vida de adolescente virgen que solo juega básquetbol.

Ese día se le habían declarado dos personas.

Esas dos personas eran hombres.

Esas dos personas eran sus amigos del mismo equipo por los cuales no sabe que sentir.

Una de esas personas es la que más admira en el jodido mundo, y la otra persona es de las más interesantes que ha llegado a conocer en la vida, con todos sus rituales y excentricidades que lo hacen completamente y jodidamente adorable.

Ahora el problema se preguntaran ustedes cual es, digo, no es realmente un problema que dos personas se te declaren, y con la modernidad de hoy en día tampoco es un problema que los que se te declaren sean chicos, siendo el mismo un chico, el problema era ¿Ha quien rechazar?

Kise Ryōta está completamente perdido y por ende no presta atención a su entorno, asi que basto con un grito de su rington para que se diera cuenta que en ese momento su celular sonó por estar invadido con mensajes de WhatsApp. Lo tomo y su cara volvió a estar entre sus manos.

Los mensajes eran de ellos.

-En el teléfono-

Aomine.

Oye, no quiero presionarte pero me gustaría que me respondieras mañana, es porque realmente no quiero hacerme ilusiones contigo si me rechazas, aunque dudo que me rechaces. Voy a estar a la salida de la escuela, no huyas idiota.

Midorima.

Hola, sabes estuve pensando en mi declaración y me gustaría volver a hablar nosotros dos mañana y asi poder escuchar tu respuesta, no me gustaría estar esperando más por ella ya que no quiero salir lastimado. Te estaré esperando a la salida de tu escuela, por favor se puntual.

"En este momento los odio profundamente "

Pensó el rubio, su cabeza ya no daba para más, él tenía que decidir a quién iba a rechazar en menos de unas 10 horas y aun no tenía ni en claro si ellos le gustaban.  
Ahí está, esa era su respuesta, no saldría con ninguno hasta que descubra cuál de los dos le gusta más ¿Verdad?

_ ¡Soy un genio!_ grito en voz alta a lo que hasta tuvo respuesta.

_ Eres un idiota_ Le dijo su hermana que habia entrado de sorpresa en su cuarto revolviendo todo su escritorio en busca de lo que parecía ser una libreta. Sonriendo salió corriendo luego de dar el comentario.

_Tu hermana tiene razón, eres un idiota que hoy no hizo la colada_ Su madre que también pasaba por la puerta también le dejo un comentario constructivo.

"Amo tanto a mi familia" Pensó sarcástico, luego de ese momento procedió a cerrar la puerta para poder cambiarse tranquilo he irse a dormir.

Dejaría en manos de Morfeo lo que haría mañana con esos dos.

Se levantó de su cama apagando el molesto pitido que emitía su despertador con forma de pelota de Basket. Parecía un ser sin ganas de vivir cuando bajo a desayunar con su familia luego de haberse cambiado y aseado correctamente para la escuela. Sus familiares no mostraron sorpresa alguna ante la decadencia del joven ya que siempre hace un drama por todo lo que le pasa, además de que si fuera por algo grabe él ya se abría largado a llorar y por ende su familia se preocuparía como es debido.

Pero como no era el caso, Kise tuvo que ir a la escuela igual, por más que se quede media hora parado en la puerta de la entrada de la casa sus padres encontrarían la forma de aplicarle más fuerza a su espalda y asi lograr que se suelte de una vez por todas.

_ ¡Vez que las mujeres terminamos teniendo razón! ¡Eres un idiota Ryōta! ¡Por tu culpa llegare tarde y hoy tengo examen en la primera hora!_ Gritaba histérica su hermana mientras el miraba ignorándola por la ventana. Le importa un carajo lo que ella digiera, hoy cuando salga de la escuela Aomine y Midorima lo estarían esperando en la entrada y tendría que decirles que no saldrá con ninguno de los dos.

"Esperen" Se dijo a sí mismo el modelo abriendo grande los ojos y poniendo una cara de sorpresa y confusión como si hubiera ganado el novel de la paz "¿Por qué rayos me pongo mal si ninguno de los dos me gusta? ¿O será que me gusta alguno de los dos pero no sé cuál? A ver Ryōta, concéntrate" Se dio golpecitos en las mejillas y volvió a sus pensamientos "¿Te gusta Aominecchi?" Y su corazón comenzó a bombear como un loco recordando cada momento compartido con el moreno de ojos azules "Bueno, bueno, ya cálmate idiota" Suspiro y tranquilizo su pulso de colegia enamorada "Ahora, "¿Te gusta Midorimacchi?" Y ahí está de nuevo ese estúpido y desconcertante latido que aumentaba con cada recuerdo que tenía con el peliverde "¡Bueno, bueno ya! ¿Y si tuvieras que besarlos?" Oh dios puta vida, en ese momento se le vino a la mente miles de momentos de mangas, películas, libros e incluso obras de teatro en donde habia besos y los protagonistas eran él y los nombrados peliazul y peliverde. Besos simples y de un mínimo contacto como los de las películas de Disney, hasta besos tan ardientes y llenos de saliva como los de esas películas eróticas que vio por RedTube la otra noche de viernes en la que no pudo salir. Todos esos besos eran imaginados con los famosos Aominecchi y Midorimacchi "¡Pero que mierda me pasa! ¡No puede ser! ¡Puta madre tengo que calmarme! ¡Joder!" Sacudió su cabeza y su hermana lo miro como si estuviera completamente loco.

_Eres desagradable Ryōta_ Le dijo sin el mínimo de sensibilidad.

_Lo se nee-chan_ Agacho su cabeza y continuo pensando.

"¿Y si tuvieras que tener sexo?" Y ahí también la película que vio en RedTube tuvo un gran impacto en las múltiples imágenes de sexo duro que pasaban por su mente, y no solo le impacto el hecho de que él sea el de abajo, sino que le impacto el hecho que lo disfrutaba "Muy bien Ryōta deja de pensar cosas pervertidas" Sacudió nuevamente su cabeza y puso una cara seria "piensa como nunca has pensado con esta cabecita de modelo que dios te dio, ¿Te gustan los dos?" Y aparentemente eso de que el corazón y la cabeza nunca están de acuerdo no es verdad, porque en ese momento su corazón volvió a bombear como loco dándole un claro y conciso SI.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?"


End file.
